


Untitled Naegiri Story

by Capnii



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capnii/pseuds/Capnii
Summary: Something about Kyoko Kirigiri's gloves and how she only wants her family to see her scars.Two nights ago I couldn't sleep. I took some ambien and decided to write a Naegiri fanfiction. This is completely unedited so expect spelling and grammar mistakes. Also it might just cut off randomly. This is just for fun.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Untitled Naegiri Story

**Author's Note:**

> I have serious insomnia.

Kyoko trusted Makoto enough to let him see her in her weakest state. They were only teenagers, and yet Kyoko felt this massive amount of trust and companionship from Makoto, that it was only reasonable to show Makoto a side of her he had never seen before.

When Makoto entered Kyoko's dorm room, he wasn't sure what to expect. Truth be told, Makoto never knew what to expect with Kyoko Kirigiri. What may seem like a normal day at the Cafe would turn to be a job to listen in on a potential murder suspect. Perhaps this call to her room was nothing special, but a debriefing of what today's tasks would be as kyoko's assistant. 

One look at Kyoko, and Makoto found himself in a paralyzed state. Not even words were able to escape his windpipe. All he was able to do was watch as Kyoko slipped one glove off her hand.

Raised red skin wrapped around Kyoko's hand. Not to mention the contrasts of charcoal colored and bone white skin. To Makoto, it looked as if her hand was a zombie. To add more to Makoto's shock, Kyoko took the other glove off and revealed her other hand that looked exactly the same.

"I dont understand," said Makoto. "You said you only show your hands to family."

"That should be enough for you to understand," replied Kyoko. "I put a lot of thought into this, and I concluded that I do see you as family. We spend so much time together, after all."

Makoto remembered the times they'd eat lunch together, or have snacks on the way to a crime scene. On the days they had school, their desks were right next to one another (which helped Makoto whenever he was stuck on a tricky question). Every morning he'd greet Kyoko and shed do the same. If they were going separate ways, they'd say goodbye. Last were the nights when they would just talk about whatever. Makoto often talked about Maizono's new songs, and Kyoko would think about the psychology of humans. None of them were ever bored.

In a way, Makoto thought, perhaps they did have some familial relationship. 

"Can I touch them?" He asked. Kyoko responded with a nod.

Her hands were rough, almost as if she hadn't put lotion on. The raised skin made traveling through her hands a bumpy ride. 

"Can you feel me touching your hands?"

"Slightly. I did lose some feeling, but I can kind of feel your hands touching mine. It's nice. You must moisturize."

"These are just my natural hands," Makoto admitted. 


End file.
